Not a C, Never a C
by Rianne Pond
Summary: Light receives a bad note on an essay and realizes his position as honors student may be at risk. He must battle with his inner beast, as well as Ryuk, to find the right thing to do.


Not a C+, Never a C+

C+

Surely there was a mistake. Surely his teacher must have recorded it incorrectly. Maybe he was going through a divorce; maybe he needed a new pair of glasses. Either way this test was not a C+. I decided that after class I would approach the issue like any honors student would, outwardly calm while my innards curled up into a ball then decided to jump about inside of me.

The remainder of the English lesson was exactly the same as the chapter I'd read the summer before, dull. Fortunately, or unfortunately for me though, my lovely, talkative shinigami was sure to share his commentary and opinion, banking on the fact that I could not respond. If only I too could write his name in the death note. No, he was a troublesome creature, but helpful never-the-less. Everything he said seemed to have a double meaning and he knew too much but no matter how much he knew he couldn't touch me while I was entertaining him.

I yawned.

Late nights researching and writing names had left me less than fresh for my morning classes. I had a low grade in this class to begin with, a ninety-two or ninety-three, now with this C+ it was sure to affect my overall grade. No, it wasn't a C+. I'll get this sorted out.

"Light, can I talk to you after class?" Mr. Itou asked. I gave him a nod of understanding; he then turned to the rest of the class. "Make sure you do the reading with the end of the term coming up," he encouraged, knowing not a single one could touch their books over the weekend.

I slowly walked up, bag over my shoulder and books under my arm. My hands were trembling with the test clasped tight.

"Sir," I asked.

"Light, your grades are slipping; is there something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"I caught you dozing off; are you getting enough sleep?"

I nodded.

"Is this grade correct Sir?" I asked, now very afraid of the answer.

"Yes, Light I have extra credit work, but without it you will ruin your grade," he warned with a certain kind of seriousness lacing his voice.

"I'm sorry Sir," I muttered, so embarrassed it was almost painful to stand there with my ears turning a bright red. He didn't say anything, just smiled a grim smile back at me. I awkwardly shuffled aside. With a slight angle of my head I exited the room, my fist clenching and unclenching in furious enragement. He must have made a mistake. He must have. I don't write C+ essays, hell, I don't even write B+ essays. Fool. Idiot. Buffoon.

Stupidity graces this society like that embarrassing cousin in every family. Graces it like a leech sucking all forms of intelligence from our youth. When I have my way no such thing will exist. I will liberate this world from the uneducated, from the suppressors.

"Don't get a God complex, Light" Ryuk warned quietly. I snapped my head around to stare at him over my shoulder. He laughed. "If looks could kill."

"You know I can't talk to you in public!"I whispered with fervor. He floated aside me and remained quiet. The soft click of my shoes on the pavement began to calm my nerves, but soon I was reminded of Ryuk's presence by his snide murmuring to himself. I straightened my tie and took a breath, hoping desperately he'd just shut up.

"A C+ huh?"

I spun on my heel to face him, nose to nose. He didn't look threatened in the slightest, but there wasn't a lot you could do to intimidate a demon of death.

I broke eye contact and opened my satchel to pull out my little, black book. Pen in hand I hurried to the nearest park bench, nearly running into a woman along the way. Ryuk glided towards me to take a seat at my right. I flipped open the cover and scrawled my angry venomous words.

_Hiro Itou. _

I scratched. Heart _attack. Ten nineteen a.m._

That way I could watch.

* * *

**First Death Note story! I'm kind of falling in love with the anime, Light is an interesting character don't you think? Please remember to review, favorite and check out my other stories!**


End file.
